La expansión de la delincuencia
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: un joven huye de una banda de neonazis y se dirige hacia un tugurio donde los delincuentes se comportan de forma primitiva. Un ejemplo de la discriminación social.


Esta historia es una demostración de la discriminación social en una nación donde la delincuencia es un tema preocupante, e querido incluir a dos personajes menores de Alejo y Valentina en esta narración donde el Mayor y sus secuaces como villanos.

Fue así, estaba huyendo de una organización neonazi que tenían en mente torturarme y matarme, así como son de su costumbre de hacerlo con gente a quienes consideran inferiores; pero tuve que hacerlo.

Corría con todas mis fuerzas de esos villanos, que tienen mierda en el cerebro, ya que como piensan, son mucho más peligrosos; y antes que las fuerzas abandonen mis piernas, tuve que esconderme y llegaba a donde era un barrio peligroso, que era denominada una villa.

Algunas personas me decían que no vaya hacia ahí, pero el miedo hizo que penetre hacia esa zona, y al llegar me encontré con dos chicos y me dijeron:

-No podes estar aquí, raja de acá antes de que te afanen-

No supe que responder, y a donde me metí fue a una villa habitada por delincuentes, pero al ver como se comportaban era extraño: se robaban entre ellos, se peleaban y se mataban entre ellos, eran desde los chicos hasta los viejos, y en las calles había cadáveres y algunos que estaban inconscientes.

Al lado de aquel barrio, había como un cementerio lleno de cadáveres, los más decentes de vez en cuando los incineraban.

Pese que se comportaban como animales, sabían manejar armas como las de fuego y conducir vehículos grandes o pequeños.

De vez en cuando, iban en camiones a robar, pero dinero no, y venían con botines que les llame la atención, y cuando volvían a su guarida, los habitantes iban y se apropiaban de lo que querían, y por si, se peleaban hasta matarse si querían la misma cosa.

Era curioso ver a esas lacras sociales haber vuelto a comportarse como cavernícolas, tendría que haber una explicación a esto.

Sin embargo, el Negro y Rogelio, como se llamaban, me llevaron a un lugar que era un edificio abandonado y adentro había cantidades de drogas desparramadas, y el punto es que por un vida llena de vicios, sus neuronas se murieron y quedaron en un estado de estupidez extrema, por eso tenían esas conductas primitivas; pero supe que algunas de esas drogas, eran experimentales en humanos, y también bastante dañinas para la salud.

Pero un delincuente vino y mirándonos con ojos de bestia, nos alejábamos lentamente de el, pero en mi bolcillo saque un mp3 y por un descuido lo prendí y el delincuente al escuchar la música, bailaba, al parecer tanto con tantos vicios se olvidaron la música.

Al salir, veía como se acercaban y bailaban, estaban como hipnotizados, pero de algo me di cuenta que en el barrio había un espía del Mayor, que fue a avisarle a su jefe de donde yo estaba.

Dejando a los bailarines con el mp3 encendido, yo, el Negro y Rogelio huimos, pero para que nadie nos quite nada, actuábamos como ellos:

-Que loco la canción-Decía el Negro a escuchar cumbia villera del mp3 al que bailaban los marginales.

-Re cajetilla esa canción, chabón-Dijo Rogelio.

El espía llamo a sus compañeros que venían en una camioneta, en dos combis y en tres autos, con su jefe venían Schondinger, el doctor, Hans, Rip y Zorin, con un escuadrón de cabezas rapadas y otros vestían con uniformes nazis.

Pero uno de los racistas me reconoció y sus compañeros quisieron capturarme, pero mis dos compañeros les pegaron a dos, pero igual yo trataba de evitar que me agarren y que me agredan con sus violentos ataques.

Pero su jefe ordeno salir a Hans, que agredió a varios delincuentes pero igual se le abalanzaron encima, igual a Schondiger que le robaron hasta los calzoncillos.

Sin embargo, esos racistas les arruinaron la diversión a los bailarines al pisar el mp3 y uno de ellos dijo de forma soberbia:

-Escuchar cumbia es de negros-

Aunque no entendieron ni una palabra de lo que dijo, porque ya habían perdido el habla, se lanzaron enfurecidos a los discriminadores, pero aunque dispararon y mataron a algunos, igual les lincharon, les quitaron sus pistolas y también la ropa.

Uno de los autos, estaba fuera de la vista, ya que estaban distraídos, así que yo y mis dos compañeros nos apropiamos del carro y huimos a toda velocidad.

Pero el Mayor nos vio y dio la orden de perseguirnos, aunque eso empeoro las cosas: una horda de marginales nos persiguió a pie, con sus distintas armas, a pie y en vehículos desde bicicletas hasta automóviles.

Y mientras los nazis nos perseguían, la horda también, pero algunos se alejaban del grupo y comenzaban a robar a cualquier persona en la calle, sin importar la edad o el género, y aunque no les quitaba dinero, salvo joyas, les quitaban las prendas que llevaban.

El automóvil iba a una gran velocidad, haciendo que cualquier carro choque, pero los neonazis no iban a detenerse para capturarnos.

Pero la mala suerte le vino a esos racistas, ya que fueron a parar en un desfile porque a la camioneta se le había agotado el combustible, y la horda les alcanzo; sus compañeros salieron de sus vehículos a enfrentarse a los delincuentes, pero como eran mas fueron vencidos fácilmente, otros robaban a los civiles, y otros intentaban ingresar al vehículo del Mayor, pero Hans fue a enfrentar a los ladrones, pese que dejo fuera de combate a varios, muchos lo lincharon hasta que no pudo mas y quedo inconsciente; los demás y su jefe aun resistían en el vehículo, pero mientras había caos, vino la policía y que no tuvieron otra que disparar a los pillos, pero eso no hizo mas que aumentar la violencia.

Pero el Negro y Rogelio me dejaron en frente de un edificio y me dijeron:

-Mira, tú salva tu vida, nosotros nos enfrentaremos a esos giles, loco-

-Mejor salva tu vida, chabón-

Y así los dos se enfrentaron a los delincuentes, hasta que entre al edificio, porque venían mas hacia ellos y ahí fue la ultima vez que los vi.

Desde adentro escuchaba los golpes, gritos y disparos de la calle, ya que venían mas policías, decidieron llamar al ejercito para enfrentar a la horda.

Una familia me dejo entrar a su casa para poder tener refugio, incluso me dieron comida y una cama para dormir.

Esa noche, al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes, nadie pudo dormir, por el ruido, la violencia y los incendios.

Llamar al ejercito no hizo mas que aumentar la violencia, ya que entraron al tugurio de donde venían los ladrones, pero al incendiar la droga que había en el edificio, hizo que el humo se vaya a los uniformados, que los volvieron mas violentos que los delincuentes, y en ese lugar ambos bandos se lanzaban violentamente, y aquel incendio se propago de forma rápida, consumiendo varios edificios.

Y lo que ocurrió fue un apagón, lo que asusto más a los que estaban adentro, ya que temían salir por los delincuentes cada vez más irrespetuosos.

El padre de familia me dijo:

-Tendremos que salir de aquí, hay un túnel por el sótano de este edificio, saldremos con varias familias-

Así, yo, varias familias y los habitantes del edificio salimos por el túnel, otros habitantes de otros departamentos hicieron lo mismo; pero tuvimos que acelerar el paso porque el incendio llegaba hasta este lugar.

En medio del caos, el Mayor, protegido de Zorin, Rip, el doctor y de Schondinger trataban de escapar, pero una horda, esta vez compuesta por delincuentes y personas decentes los persiguieron, Rip trato de matar a varios, pero cuando se les agoto las balas de su arma fue linchada y violada; Zorin hizo lo mismo y corrió la misma suerte que su compañera; la horda lincho al doctor y al chico, y por ultimo al Mayor, que en realidad era el culpable de que los delincuentes vengan a la ciudad. Así termino la vida del líder nazi.

El túnel conducía a un lugar descampado, y ya estaba amaneciendo. Sin embargo, el caos iba a finalizar, los delincuentes que quedaban vivos fueron reducidos, y el incendio fue apagado, aunque hubo muchos muertos y heridos, aunque el Negro y Rogelio estaban con vidas.

Pero los delincuentes tuvieron que ser atendidos para que vuelvan a ser personas decentes, aunque otros tuvieron que ir a la cárcel.

Yo tuve que testificar, porque yo era uno de los responsable de que los delincuentes hayan salido del tugurio, pero acusando a las bandas de neonazis por el caos cometido, he salido inocente.

Y así fue la historia, de como el racismo puede provocar a las clases bajas, y como la delincuencia puede castigar a la sociedad.

Fin


End file.
